


The Letter

by shnuffeluv



Series: Danger Gays: The Extras [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Introspection, Letters, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Just what exactlydidVirgil and Patton's mother write in that letter? And how did Virgil react immediately after? Nothing good, and not very well.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Danger Gays: The Extras [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462492
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	The Letter

Virgil grabbed the mail before running back inside the house, closing the door and looking through it. He rarely got anything addressed to him, but he still enjoyed seeing the different people who would write. A lot of the time it was bills or coupons, but Dad and Ami had friends who would send Christmas cards, or random letters. Theo and Clara were two names that stuck out in Virgil’s mind, because they were always super nice in their letters. But today, his blood ran cold when he looked through the letters, because there was one addressed to him and Patton, and he recognized the handwriting.  _ His mother’s _ handwriting.

In an instant, Virgil ran up to his and Patton’s room and grabbed a flashlight, heading to the closet to read it in private. The irony of him retreating to the closet like Charles was around was not lost on him. He flicked on the flashlight after closing the closet doors and began to read.

_ Dear Patton and Virgil, _

_ Congratulations, you got your wish. You never have to live with me or your stepfather again. But too bad you can’t have your cake and eat it too, because I now know where you live. You two decided to be little pieces of shit, well, I can play that game too. Better get used to sleeping with one eye open, because who knows? Charles and I might just show up and decide to tell you what you missed after you left the damn courthouse. _

_ Charles and I have fought and fought over whether or not the two of you were worth the trouble. And maybe he’s right. Maybe you never were worth all the years of screaming and crying and clinging onto me. Maybe you were holding us back. But no matter what, you two are family. You wouldn’t exist if I hadn’t given up nine months of my life to be pregnant with you two. And you’re so ungreatful that you climb out your window the second you get the chance?! I hope the two of you rot in hell. Maybe Charles and I will see you there, and we can remind you who the  _ real _ bosses are. Those people aren’t your family,  _ we _ are your family, and you can never escape us. _

_ Expect more, you bastards. I’m not through giving you a piece of my mind. _

_ Mom _

Virgil felt like he was going to throw up. He turned off the flashlight and hid the letter in his desk, before trying to stop hyperventilating, only somewhat successfully. Mind reeling, Virgil brought his hands to his mouth and silently screamed.

His mother knowing where they lived could mean nothing good. He doubted she would be stupid enough to just walk up to the door and demand to speak to him an Patton, but he didn’t put her above kidnapping, and if he ever had to go back to that house again he was pretty sure he would throw up. That or he’d hide in the closet until he withered away and died. He wouldn’t survive Charles if he was as mad as his mom apparently was.

“Virge! I found a really cool thing that we can do with Dee’s Tinker Toys and my Legos! Come see!” Patton called.

Patton. Patton wouldn’t survive going back there either. He’d wilt faster than Virgil and he’d retreat in on himself, scared to wear what he wanted, and say what he felt, and show love to Virgil like he had been doing recently, all kinds of physical touch that Virgil could stand. Patton loved hugs, and running around, and getting to be a kid. But they wouldn’t be able to be kids in that house. Definitely not after what happened in court.

Tears sprang to Virgil’s eyes. Patton couldn’t find out about this. He couldn’t know. He didn’t deserve to worry. Virgil would tell Dad and Ami when Patton wasn’t around. He could wait. It could wait. Mom didn’t say she was going to kill them with a specific time and date. It would be okay.

“Virge?” Patton called.

“Coming!” Virgil hollered back. He lightly slapped his cheeks, taking deep breaths as he went downstairs.

Patton was waiting at the bottom. “You okay, Virge?”

“Fine,” Virgil lied. “What did you discover?”

Patton lit up and dragged Virgil to the den and Virgil willed himself to forget about the letter for now. He’d deal with it later. For now, he just had to act normal. He could do that. He could be normal until he got the chance to talk to Dad and Ami alone. It was going to be fine.

And he was going to tell himself that until he actually believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
